


Player Two

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !Alpha D.Va, !omega Lucio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her smile immediately faltering at the scent. The alpha's mouth immediately with dry at the sheer amount of pheromones he was emitting. Hana felt her member start to stir, a commanding growl rumbled through her throat. The alpha quickly glanced around the hallway before grabbing him close to her chest and gently pushing the omega back inside the doorway. The last thing they needed was a wayward alpha being attracted to Lucio’s scent. A pang of possessiveness hitting her at the very thought.





	Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut practice.

Lucio shivered underneath his blanket. He felt too hot, his skin covered with a light sheen of sweat. Yet, he felt freezing without his alpha pressed against him. He laid in a ball surrounded in a nest of Hana’s clothes. Her scent the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping his mind from blacking out and searching for another alpha that could satisfy him.  This was really a bad time for her to be away. His heat surprised him this month coming earlier and hitter than usual.  His phone buzzed jolting him out of his haze. He blindly scrambled for his phone that was a couple of inches away from him. The blue light making  him squint as he gazed down at the text.

;)

A shaky smile rose on Lucio’s lips. The message was simple but to him it meant the world. It was the winks across the hall from her when they first met, their signing off faces when they streamed together, and their goodbyes on missions. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He cautiously sniffed the air before his eyes widened at the scent; a mixture of bubblegum, cherry blossoms, and the slight strange smell of oil. It couldn’t be. For the first time, he found the energy to slide out of bed, walking shakily to the door and yanking it open. Hana stood there, in a yellow tank-top and light blue jeans with a cocky smile on her face. 

Her smile immediately faltering at the scent. The alpha's mouth immediately with dry at the sheer amount of pheromones he was emitting. Hana felt her member start to stir, a commanding growl rumbled through her throat. The alpha quickly glanced around the hallway before grabbing him close to her chest and gently pushing the omega back inside the doorway. The last thing they needed was a wayward alpha being attracted to Lucio’s scent. A pang of possessiveness hitting her at the very thought.

Lucio pressed against her a purr falling from his throat at the action. She felt just right, his temperature balanced out as his body calmed down. She was near. He was shaking terribly against her.Guilt pooled in her stomach along with lust, the latter becoming more prominent, as she pushed him back towards the bed. She should have noticed that he wasn’t acting like himself. The breathless over the phone and the flush in his cheeks when they video called should have been a given. Hana was glad that she had showered before she surprised him. She didn't think he could handle waiting any longer.

“I’m here. I’m here.” she whispered in his ear, laying him gently down on the bed, ignoring her own hardness pressing against her jeans. She forced herself away from the needy omega, checking that they still had his pills. After all, she didn’t want him to get pregnant while he was half-delirious. Hana then began to quickly strip out of her clothes. She tore out of her shirt and pulled down her jeans in a smooth fashion, before climbing into the bed next to Lucio. 

He could feel her cock through her panties and he was rolling against her, whines sounded throughout the room, while she nuzzled him, reminding him of her scent. His boxers were surprisingly clean for him being in a deep heat. With the boxer gone, she could see his arousal more clearly now, as it dripped down his thighs. The urge to lap it up was almost overpowering. Later. She pulled at her panties allowing her cock to press against his ass. A finger dipped tentatively into his hole, testing his wetness. Yep, he was good. The alpha got up from her side and sat in front of him, lifting up his legs over her shoulders.  She placed her hand on her hip as she lined up her cock with his entrance. 

Lucio keened loudly, as she sunk into him, stretching him. He nearly cried it had been so long. She shushed him lifting a gentle hand to the top of his neck and caressing it in gentle half-circles.

“I’ve got you, froggo.” she cooed, her sweet voice filling his ear, bringing him comfort from the searing heat running through his body. A little moan fell from her mouth, as his walls twitched around her.  Hana withdrew her hand from his neck and choose to grasp at his waist instead, her hips slowly started to move. She leaned down peppering gentle kisses on his chin. Lucio let out a little giggle. “Knock it off!” he leaned away from her smothering halfheartedly, a grin on his face. “It tickles.”  

A devious smirk grew on Hana's face. “I know something you would prefer.”

She pulled out of him before thrusting back in harshly, leaving him grasping at the pink sheets below them. She set a slow place letting him get used to her member again. It wasn't the biggest, but it was impressive considering her small size.The movement making him grow hard from her stomach sliding over him. The omega was rolling with pleasure, every single ounce of him needed more, screaming that it wasn’t enough.  

“More, more.”  Lucio cried out. The words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Without missing a beat he felt gentle hands grab him  and pull him into her lap. A hand wrapping around his member, the same time as a tongue ran over his neck teasing at his bonding gland. The mark having long faded since they’re last mating cycle a couple of weeks ago. A wave of pleasure pulsing through him at the motion.

“So tight.” she breathed, before running her teeth over his neck. Hana stopped her thrusting instead choosing to gaze up a the desperate omega, as she palmed at his member.  Lucio didn’t even notice that she had stopped, his hips continuing to buck frantically into hers, chasing that pleasure he was denied for so long.

The alpha leaned back  falling on the bed as her rode her. She lifted her hands over his taunt stomach, her nails dragging down over the omega’s stomach, feeling the way his muscles flexed at the movement, leaving angry red trails on his smooth skin. Hana's head was thrown back as another pulse of pleasure suddenly hit her. Lucio looked down on her, his lips a blooming red from him biting down on it, his pupils blown as he rutted against her.  He was so tight, his heat surrounding her, making her feel warm, making her feel wanted. This is what she thinks about when she’s away on a long mission, the feeling of him against her skin, reminding her of where she belonged.

A warmth grew at the base of stomach, as she stared up at him, her knot forming at the base of her member. A loud gasp tore through the air as it pressed against his entrance, a sliver of pre-cum dripping down from his cock. She gathered it on the pad of her thumb and held it up to Lucio’s mouth. A warm tongue dotted out as lapped at the liquid a smirk on his face, as his tongue darted seductively between her fingers.

She suddenly moaned, as fingers rubbed over her nipples, her hip jerking up. He gently ran his thumbs over them, the light pressure made her shiver, as she started to thrust harder into him. Desperately chasing her high, she grabbed his ass harshly, tension building in her abdomen.The knot pulsing harshly against his entrance, the friction increasing the pressure.

"I'm close!" Hana cried out, feeling the buildup of heat, bucking frantically, feeling the knot begin to pop in. 

Lucio moaned, throwing his head back, back arching, as he clamped around the knot. Stars appearing on the corners of his vision, as  Lucio came, his cock twitching as spurts of hot cum landed on her stomach. Hana's hips jolted up to meet him as she came inside of him, a loud gasp tearing from both of their lips, shock waves of pleasure running through them both. 

He watched lazily as Hana’s eyes fluttered, gently riding out her orgasm for as long as he could, feeling her member twitch inside of him. Lucio gently rolled them both over to their side, both of them staring at each other. Hana laughed, before kissing his forehead, then moving to his neck  and biting down on his bonding gland.  A reminder of who he belonged to. 

 

“You’re my player two.” she whispered in his ear, causing laughter to rise from his throat.

 

"Is that your way of telling me you love me."

 

"You know it."


End file.
